


My Blood and My Future

by carliwrites



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bloodbending (Avatar), Hurt/Comfort, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-01-05 23:40:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18376469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carliwrites/pseuds/carliwrites
Summary: Katara has defeated Hama. But her urges to bend blood, a dark side she has just discovered, is getting harder and harder to resist.





	1. Chapter 1

Upon the meeting of Hama, Katara felt more complete than she had in a long time. Not that anyone could replace her mother, of course, but the fellow Southern Waterbender’s presence felt so comforting and motherly.

Of course, Zuko and Sokka failed to understand this connection she felt with Hama. Katara was no longer the only Southern waterbender left. She was learning the style of her people. Sokka had the privilege of learning classic Southern Water Tribe fighting techniques. Aang had spent 12 years raised by monks. Toph was her own type of Earthbender, but she was the best nonetheless. Zuko was a prince, meaning he was trained by the best firebending teachers available.

But Katara had to mainly train herself, along with Northern and Swamp styles of waterbending. 

“Now, let’s work some bending,” said Hama.

Katara moved to walk towards the well, but she was stopped by the older woman. 

“We will not go to the well today,” Hama murmured. 

“But I don’t have my water pou-” Katara was cut off by the sight of Hama moving her arms in a style unlike any she’d ever seen. It was jerky, not flowing. The movements were abrasive and unsettling to look at, yet her hands smoothed into a line moving down vertically in front of her body.

But nothing happened.

After Hama tried and failed to do whatever it was she was attempting to do, Katara looked at her with curiosity.

“I’ll need the full moon tomorrow night in order to do that,” Hama explained.

Katara opened her mouth to question her, but then closed it because she decided she trusted the woman and that whatever that bizarre style of bending was could wait until tomorrow’s full moon. 

As Hama continued to teach Katara, Sokka and Zuko watched from behind the bushes. They really did not trust Hama. After watching Zuko stare at the women without blinking, Sokka finally spoke up.

“I know you don’t trust Hama. But once Katara becomes attached to someone and trusts them, it is difficult to convince her otherwise,” said Sokka. “You should’ve seen how blind she was when she was in love with Jet…” 

Zuko felt his face get hot, but he couldn’t identify why. He had no reason to be irritated at the fact that Katara once liked the guy. Shaking his thoughts away, he continued to watch the waterbenders. Sokka eventually busied himself with the jerky and fireflakes he had brought along on their Super Secret Spy Mission, as he called it. Zuko, however, did not take his eyes off of the scene that was unfolding before him.

He was uncomfortable as he watched Hama demonstrate how to pull water out of the plant life surrounding her. He flinched when she pulled moisture from the air to produce ice daggers. 

He watched Katara mimic her actions, and not for the first time he thought about how much the war had hardened her. Sokka was his best friend, and he had talked about how Katara was before their mother died on a few occasions. Then also not for the first time, he felt the guilt of what his nation had taken from her.

But he trusted Katara enough to know that whatever Hama taught her, she would only use for justice and to end the war.

\-------

When the Gaang returned to Hama’s home, Hama insisted she speak to Katara privately.

“You know, I am a waterbender too. I would love to learn what you are teaching Katara,” Aang said to Hama.

“Actually, whatever you have to say to Sweetness you can say to any of us,” said Toph, feeling the boys’ pulses quicken at the thought of Hama and Katara being alone again.

Hama looked solemn. “Only Katara will understand… it’s difficult for me to do… it’s about our heritage.”

But Toph could feel the slight hint of a lie within her words. 

“What are you hiding?” demanded Sokka the moment he felt a nudge from Toph.

Hama began tearing up.

“Don’t be rude, Sokka!” scolded Katara. Then, in a much gentler voice, “Come on, Hama. I will listen.”

Zuko and Aang stood a few feet away, but Zuko didn’t fail to notice the grin from Hama as Katara took her hand and led her away. The moment the two women left the cottage, the boys began arguing.

“Relax, guys. Sweetness can handle Granny,” reasoned Toph.

The Gaang minus Katara settled to try and relax while they waited for the return of their waterbending friend. This relaxation was disrupted by the sound of a scream from Katara and the sound of water crashing.

Zuko had never run faster in his life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I really hope the fic is good so far. I am always open to constructive criticism as well as listening to your theories as to what happens next! I don't really have a post schedule right now, as I am a busy student, but I definitely hope to update regularly :)

Zuko and Aang were the first to arrive at the scene. Katara was without a doubt winning, but she was crying in anguish as she and Hama attacked each other.

“This is Katara’s fight!” screamed Hama, and she knocked the others against trees using ice.

Hama began laughing. It was the type of laugh that sends chills down the spine. She drew out water from the trees and sent a wave barrelling towards Katara.

With the sounds of the water and of Katara’s sobs as she fought, it was hard to make out what Hama was saying. Zuko could only make out words such as blood, fire, and choose. He and the others fought against the ice that numbed their skin as they desperately tried to reach Katara.

Finally, Katara encased the older woman in a block of ice leaving only her face free.

“Katara… this is my legacy… please…” croaked Hama.

Katara melted the ice encapsulating her friends, and she let the tears fall as she just whispered “no” under her breath over and over. Zuko wrapped an arm around her shoulder and led her away from Hama.

\---------

The group of friends packed up their belongings from Hama’s cottage. Katara felt unnerved about going back inside and the moment she got all of her belongings, she rushed out. Katara looked pale and refused to speak as they walked in search of a camp. Aang kept trying to make her laugh, but she seemed to not even hear him at all. Zuko couldn’t keep himself from worrying.

Katara’s thoughts were racing. Her friends didn’t know, not yet. Not about the offer Hama had extended. Not about the threat. 

“Bloodbend, or fall right into Ozai’s hands.”

Her hands shook. Sokka held her hands, giving her the smallest bit of comfort. He laid out a sleeping bag for her once they had found a spot that Aang had deemed worthy. She slid into it, letting it cocoon her from the dark part of her bending. Already, just upon the knowledge of the dark art, she could feel the pulse of the blood of her friends.

She squeezed her eyes shut.   
“Care to tell me what’s going on?” Seeing Toph surprised Katara. Of all people to worry, the blind girl seemed to be the least likely to check on her like this. 

“You don’t even want to know what she told me. I thought I could trust her. I’m so sorry,” Katara rambled. 

The others had overheard and eventually gathered around, and Katara sat up. Everyone was watching her with a gentle, caring curiosity. Katara took a deep breath.

“Hama invented bloodbending. She wanted me to take on her- her legacy,” she trembled as she continued. “She said, if I don’t- don’t bloodbend, she will turn me over to- to the Fire Nation.”

Nobody spoke. Nobody knew what to say. Waterbending had always been graced as the element of healing. How could something so pure, such as water, have evil uses?

As it grew to be darker, Zuko sat beside Katara in front of the fire. To lighten the mood, Aang and Sokka had begun singing campfire songs, complete with Toph banging rocks together as a form of percussion.

Zuko and Katara sat, and she found herself even enjoying the cheerful tunes. She definitely enjoyed the hand of the Fire Nation price resting on her back in a gentle, comforting way. 

She ended up being carried to her tent after falling asleep (and drooling) on Zuko’s shoulder. He was still incredibly worried, but for now he knew she was safe. He glanced at her for a moment. She looked so peaceful when she slept. He felt a hard punch on his arm.

“Stop pining over her. It’s annoying,” grumbled Toph. “And don’t deny it. I can feel your heartbeat when you’re around her.”

“I don’t love her! It’s just… it’s… I don’t even know,” sighed Zuko.

Toph smirked. “I know exactly what it is, Sparky. It’s love.”

If someone could stressfully walk away, then that is exactly what Zuko did. Not only was he stressed about the fact that Toph unravelled how he felt before even he did, but now the girl he had feelings for was in danger. 

He couldn’t say he loved her, not yet. It was too early in the realization of his feelings to be able to decipher the strength of them. But he did know that he had to keep her safe.

Zuko reached up to touch his scarred face. He of all people knew exactly how she would be treated if she were to ever fall into the hands of the fire nation. Katara didn’t deserve that. He wouldn’t let anyone take her there.

He would find Hama.  
Zuko carefully, to not wake the others, put on the darkest clothes he had. His hair was getting much longer now, so he carefully “borrowed” one of Katara’s hair bands to tie it back. He’d give it back to her when he knew she was safe.

He was packing his dao swords and preparing to go back to the cottage when his mouth froze shut and his body moved without commanding it to. He hated it. He felt helpless. He couldn’t fight, couldn’t move, couldn’t scream. 

He couldn’t decide if it was comforting or more unnerving when he saw the rest of his friends, except Katara, being dragged deeper into the woods with him.

Sokka was trying to squirm in the grip, but couldn’t. Aang was clearly afraid. Toph looked as though she was attempting to spit profanities at whatever force was puppeteering them. His blood felt like it was going to burst out of his skin.

Blood. Bloodbending.

Where was Katara?


	3. Chapter 3

When Katara woke up, it felt oddly quiet. She couldn’t hear Sokka snoring. Zuko was no longer near her. She knew immediately that something was wrong.

She reached for her water pouch and carefully looked around. No sign of anyone. Katara gasped.

Carved into the dirt was the word “Choose.” She knew Hama had been there. She caught sight of footprints and followed them deeper into the woods. Her water was at the ready. They had fallen asleep during the day, and now she could feel the power of the moon shining on her back. 

 

“How noble of you, coming to save your friends,” 

Katara knew Hama’s voice immediately. She shuddered, but moved her water around her body in a defensive position, facing the woman she once trusted. 

No one could deny Katara’s power. But suddenly, her body was not her own. She couldn’t control her own body. She felt her wrist twist and pin itself against her back. Katara doubled over, crying. But then, she remembered the water in the grass beneath her hands.

“You are not the only one who draws power from the moon. Your technique is useless against me,” Katara spat.

The fight continued. Water was shot at one another in a grand show. Both women were sweating with the effort. Katara felt like a firebender. She was used to a gentle flow of her bending, but rage had her punching water at Hama. The fire inside of her was unleashing at Hama, but she was still controlled. She had spent enough time sparring with Zuko and Toph that she knew how to incorporate other styles.

“You fight well, Katara. But can you save your friends?” Hama asked, her voice chilling.

Katara’s eyes widened in horror as she saw Zuko and Sokka being puppeteered to fight each other. Toph and Aang were unconscious in the grass, which was now brown and dry thanks to Katara’s bending.

“I know you love your brother. I see how you look at the fire nation boy,” Hama had spat the words “fire” and “nation.”

Katara held the boys back using ice to anchor them, as Hama shot a stream of water at her back. She felt the wind get knocked out of her as she fell to the ground. Hama then resumed her bloodbending as Katara tried to breathe.

Zuko and Sokka were yelling, trying to encourage Katara to get up. But they were scared. They struggled against their own bodies. Zuko closed his eyes as one of his swords was about to slice Sokka’s throat.

But then, it stopped. He felt his muscles relax. He could move on his own. He looked to Hama, seeing the older woman kneel to the ground, struggling against her own body. He looked to Katara, seeing the young woman use the jerky, uneasy movements to bend her blood. Her blue eyes were full of tears once again.

Katara felt like she had lost all humanity. She felt disgusting over how she was controlling another body. But what disgusted her more, was that a small part of her was relishing in the power she felt.

She didn’t have the power to save her mother. She didn’t have the power to keep her family together. She didn’t have the power to live the life of a normal tribeswoman. She didn’t have the power to stop the war. She had never truly felt like she had power.

But there, controlling the frail woman’s body? She felt powerful. She had the power to do whatever she wanted to her. She loved it, but it scared her. She loved it, but she wasn’t supposed to. She looked to her friends. Toph was in her normal blank stare. She didn’t know what Katara was doing. Sokka looked shocked. Aang looked at her with fear. But Zuko had a look of understanding. He knew she had to do it to save everyone.

“Katara, that’s enough!” shouted Aang.

Katara hadn’t even noticed that the woman was writhing in pain in the dead grass. She gasped. She was supposed to be a hero. She wasn’t supposed to give in to the tempation of power. 

“Let’s go back. Leave the cleanup to the boys. It’s over now,” said Toph. 

But Hama’s laugh rang through the forest again. This time it was even worse of a sound than the other times the Gaang heard the cackle. 

“Congratulations, Katara,” sneered Hama. “You’re a bloodbender.”

If Katara had any tears left, she would have cried again. But she couldn’t, so instead she was left with the emptiness that came with the realization that she wasn’t as good of a person as she had always thought she was. 

She was at war with herself. She felt no better than Ozai. She had taken pleasure in the pain of someone else. She should leave Team Avatar. She should isolate herself so she could never hurt anyone ever again.

“Katara,” a raspy voice shook her from her thoughts. “Are you okay?”

She smiled at her fire nation friend. She was now. 

“I just can’t believe I bloodbent…” she trailed off. 

“Well, I for one am grateful. If you hadn’t, Sokka’s blood would’ve been on my hands. I can’t let my nation take anything else from you.”

She wrapped an arm around his waist for a friendly hug. 

“You know, the fire nation did give us all you.”

“Well, for a while there I chased you around with a really bad haircut,” he grinned. 

“I bet I could cut it like that for you again…” Katara formed a set of shears from ice. They weren’t pretty, but they would be fun to chase Zuko around with. 

She chased him around the camp, and while Toph didn’t actually know what his hair looked like, she knew she supported Katara pestering him anyway. 

Despite everything, Katara felt content. Her friends were safe. She’d never have to see Hama again. She was chasing a cute boy with some makeshift shears. Toph’s laughter was contagious. It was all okay.

Until she got the urge to bend blood again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you loved the subtle fluff :) This is my first fanfic and I must say, I quite like it! I'm a journalist, so writing long chapters is difficult for me as it is my habit to get information out quickly and accurately. I hope you are enjoying it as well!


	4. AUTHOR NOTE

Hi guys! I’ve loved your support! I know it’s been three months since I’ve updated and I’ve left people hanging. I’m waiting on my laptop to be in working condition as well as school things. However, I’ve outlined exactly the direction I want the story to go in and progress is being made. I hope to have an update in about two weeks, but from there my updates will be much, much more frequent!


End file.
